The Temporary Help
by evil-catgirl
Summary: A Christmas Story of an animal with an important mission and a Dakotaraptor as helper.


This area is very dark. And that's not due to the weather or the many plants that are so unrestrained here. Honestly, someone should hire a gardener for this.  
But no, that's not the real problem. You can practically smell that the scum of the jungle is floating around here. Guys who have nothing better to do than rob others or turn up with other crooked things. Most of the time it was only lost souls who just strayed off the right path. This life here can already be bleak and before you know it, you end up in the wrong claws. Either dead or, in the worst case, alive, because the dark side still needs you. I saw so many good people running in here and if they really found a way out, they just weren't the same anymore. Yes, for those dark corners you had to be a stone beforehand.

Why am I precisely here? I don't know that exactly anymore. Or does it matter? I've probably been hanging around here too long. But who knows why you are or have to be somewhere? Is it the questions of life that drives you? Or is it perhaps not so profound in the end and one does it only for the hunger? I also owned it. But I didn't want to feed my stomach. For me, it may be the thrill of the danger. There is no better feeling than if you had just jumped out of the grip of the dead once again. This can be so wonderful and it also seems to become an addiction quickly.

Time goes by so fast when you fallow evil beings. It doesn't matter who you are or where you come from. The rabble just pulls you in their filthy dirt. Because they don't care how others feel. They always have their own goals in mind. Mostly this led to death among the weaker ones. Only the strongest can survive here. What a silly law. You just have to have enough brains, then you can achieve a lot. But what good is your head if you are too cowardly to use it.  
It is true that not everyone can be like me, but I don't wish such a life for no one.

The sad thing about the story is probably that I had to leave my little one behind. She is still too young for such missions. I would only have put her in mortal danger. And which father is already doing such things to his children? Certainly she doesn't miss me, because she should be in bed by this time. I hope only the babysitter does his job well. I didn't let him know until the last minute, but the guy gets paid.

But I should focus more on my work because I can't make mistakes. Because there are people out there who count on me. If I see smiling and happy faces, then that's reward enough for this. And somebody has to do it. If not me, who cares then?

"Hey Buck." Sometimes, some remember my name. Which is rare, even with me, but it is good not to be forgotten. But I don't want to be greatly honored for my actions.

Yes, that's just one of many names I have. Some call me the quick shadow because they don't catch me anymore. Others call me Buckminster or the short form Buck, as already mentioned. Others, who are different from all the others, sometimes call me the weasel. But I don't really know why I was baptized with that name.

"Buck? What are you doing?" It's one of those Raptors who have been following us in saving the earth. Luckily, this one was a less aggressive one. It had less brain, but it was relatively friendly. At least until now. Or is it possible that only a different kind of attack tactic was used?

"Oh hey. Roger was your name, right?" The other nodded. Maybe I have more of this rare stuff, which was called luck, and whose vicious kinship wasn't close by.

"Well, I got the order to deliver that here. Everything top secret goes without saying." I pulled my opponent by the neck feathers to me to look him in the eyes with my most dangerous look.

"You will not betray me, I hope." Because this guy probably can't really cause trouble on my own. But if the rest of the family pops up, old Buckminster has to drive up the hard guns. But the Dakotaraptor shook his head and swallowed after I let go of him again. Yes, I sometimes had a frightening effect on others. But I have to do everything for my mission so that it's not in trouble.

"You've lost something." Remarked the Dino, who is strangely still near me. He brought me the apple, which fell out of my knotted sack.

"Is that not a little heavy?" Now he's asking pointless questions as I pull the stuff up a stone wall. He has to disappear because I can't use a chatterbox on my leg.

"Can I help you?" Or I persuade him to help me with the matter.

"Don't you have to do something?" I said that very cleverly to learn about the other feather dinos.

"Well, my dad and sister probably caught a cold because they were up in the ice landscape again. I should stay away until the two are better. They don't want me to get infected and then whine about it." Being too talkative, I got more information from the Dino than I actually needed. At least these winged lizards are missing from my neck today.

"So can I help you?" At least except one.

"Listen!" And with that, I wanted to explain to him strictly that I can't use any nagging. But when I turn to him, he looks at me with a pleading look. As a baby, this specimen was certainly cute, but now the scam will no longer work with me. I have finally faced death more than once. Since I will be able to resist such things easily. So I take a breath to speak out loud and clear my opinion.

"Well, you can come with me." Because I remembered that he was the master of flying. Maybe I could take advantage of this sometimes. For example now, at this steep cliff.

"What do you have in there?" Of course I can't answer exactly, because it's all top secret.

"These are all things that need to be distributed." And of course on time. But a bit of thrill is always present in such jobs. In this case the time pressure.

"Up there?"

"Over there, over there, in there and there in the front, and in places that aren't so recognizable from here." This year, the delivery seemed too late, so I have to hurry as well. But until now I'm still good on schedule.

"And why are you doing this?" Why does he want to know so much?

"Why does anyone do anything at all? Always these questions of life, why do you think I have answers about that?

"I have to do this because I've been assigned this job."

"OK." The kids in these days.

But the boy turned out to be a real help, because we had quickly rummaged the first places and delivered some things. With a liana I not only tied the opening of the bag, but also made sure that he didn't fall off during the flight.

Oh yes, rarely have I been able to feel this volcanic breeze where your fur could catch a little fire. What a warm and often hot feeling.

"Buck, is it possible that you are burning?"

"That's just the fire of passion that's in my heart for this job... In fact, maybe my fur has been slightly scorched." I couldn't dodge a spark in time. I act like a bloody beginner. And only because I have been a little careless by a little support. I can't really afford such luxury.

But who disturbed these little trivialities? Because when we brought a delivery to a volcano, my fur cooled by itself. Probably through the sprint, because I and my assistant had to lie down because an angry T-Rex was following us. Apparently we were just bothering his beauty sleep. Something like that keeps you fit and we managed to do our best without a lot of effort in a cave to have a little break. Fortunately, we didn't lose any of the precious loading at the barge.

"He almost ate us up! Normally we don't fly close to such.."

"We can rest later and now we should get the rest away quickly." That the guy has to make such a drama. The T-Rex wasn't even close to us. These young people just don't know where to go in life, so they just get scared faster.

"To the right!" One has to explain the way to him, if he flies around so blindly.

"You may as well tell me in advance where to fly, so maybe that wouldn't be so complicated."

"You really should stop marveling at the landscape while we're in the air, and that's how I make it more exciting for you." For such a youngster like the feathered one here only knows the boring everyday life. He should thank me afterwards that he was allowed to experience something different today.

"Rock rain!"

"What?" I wonder how the guy can still be alive.

"Stones fall down on top of us!" But I already discover our next destination and navigate this dinosaur there. The sack is already gradually lighter, but still requires my assistant constantly a break. Surely it was because he is still young. Oh, he kinda reminds me of me back then. That is, if I remember correctly.

"Alright. But not for long." It's better than falling down in the middle of the flight. Although it would be interesting, but his family is certainly not happy when I bring him crippled back again.

"Memo to myself. Introduce interviews."

* * *

Roger just doesn't understand the weasel. If ever anyone ever did that, then he wants to get to know him once.

For some time he had been watching the small strips of fur that sometimes made the food nasty. By stealing it back. What he actually thought as fair, since it was certainly not very nice to take eggs from dino mothers. Although he tried with this argument to appeal to his father, but this only meant he would have been glad if someone had stolen his egg. That hit him a bit, because he couldn't help that he wasn't as strong and maybe a little cold-hearted like his sister. He also knew that he couldn't be the smartest in the family, yet they could treat him a little better. Finally, they were about to die out. Or if he thought about it twice. Than Grandmother once told him that her kind didn't always live down here and that there wasn't always ice up there.

It had to be nice up there. Now they could only make very short trips to the top, otherwise they would freeze to death or, as in the case of the rest of his family, they got a cold.

"Enough resting! It goes on." He wanted to say something, because he didn't even come to sit properly, because his companion would like to continue again. The little one was more like his father than the two of them would have liked. Because when the two wanted something, they sat down until they finally reached it. Anyway, it was tried. His sister acted exactly like that. He himself had too little assertiveness to give orders to others. For some things, he managed to have the upper claw, but only if Father and Gertie didn't look. Later, he was always in trouble because he was trying to find friends, for example. In the eyes of the other two, there was no way to make friends with dinner. Apparently, his family didn't find it peculiar that they had never met conspecifics before. They said that would leave more food for them. Because more of their variety would supposedly mean at the same time that they would have to fight more for the food. What they did until now, he couldn't really describe as that. Eventually, his fellow combatants chose either the weaker ones for a snack. Or, which also seemed much more, they were looking for unguarded eggs.

There were weird species in this world too, he thought. Because when the mother has to leave the cave to look for food, the father can take care of the kids. The solution sounded very plausible to him and yet they always met Dinoeggs who was lying around unguarded or not even very well hidden. And he could not always spoil the other's food, by telling them that it was wrong or just playing stupid by saying he didn't approach the stuff.

However, now he spent the day or evening with their enemy. Or rather, with the enemy of his father. This didn't particularly like the weasel because it was one of the reasons why they often went empty-clawed.

Anyway, he didn't really know how long he had been around with the other one. Of course, it was sometimes fun. That meant, if not a larger dinosaur with sharper teeth than his, was trying to eat them. Besides, it seemed funnier because Buck didn't scream at him like his father did.

"On the left!" Or he could say less. Maybe he shouldn't think about so many things while hanging in the air with his companion.

"Can I finally find out why you're distributing these things everywhere?" He inquired cautiously as they landed on the ground again.

"There doesn't seem to be anything dangerous in the bag." Then the smaller one immediately approached Roger and grabbed him by the throat again.

"How do you know? Did you secretly look in it?" He swallowed, and at least he tried it in his pose, while the weasel gave him such a strange look again. This disturbed him more than anything else. Because he couldn't really speak in the position, he just shook his head quickly. How could he have seen this sack if Buck kept guarding it all the time?

"Good and now let me deliver the last thing." With that, his counterpart simply disappeared in the bushes. He didn't think that was very polite. Having helped so much, a little more information would have been nice. Even his family told him a little more now and then. Well, most of it were always about the same thing. It's about food. At some point you didn't need any more explanations.

But maybe his short-term buddy was just like that. Than he seldom saw him with company, and for this reason it was difficult for him to communicate.

Nevertheless, he found the time somehow beautiful, because it was very rare that he could do anything with anyone other than his family. It was very difficult to make friends with other dinosaurs if you either meet herbivores or larger and more dangerous carnivores.

Maybe he should just go now, because the weasel will certainly ask for it anyway. At least he could waste the day off without being shook by his family members. He couldn't help that they were sick now. At first they didn't want to hear and then he was accused because he had not stopped them enough. His stomach growled, interrupting his thoughts of the other Dakotaraptors.

"One of us probably didn't have enough breakfast." A little startled, he fell backward, because the weasel had just disappeared between the bushes in front of him and now it was slipping down from a vine.

"I didn't come to dinner." Explained Roger, because when did he have time to get some food between escape, hiding and deliveries?

"Then let's have a bite together. I know a wonderful restaurant around the corner. Johnny makes an exquisite stone pizza." Buck swung himself closer and clung to the head of his counterpart.

"But don't talk to him about the cockroaches. That makes him nervous." The guy was really a little crazy, the Raptor thought. Than he didn't understand the slightest thing that was blabbered here. So the words already reached him, but the connection made little sense to him. But his furry companion was already disappearing. Immediately he wanted to follow this, but then the sack he wasn't allowed to look into was thrown in his face.

"We could have saved the last way because the family moved out here long ago. Surely too expensive rent." Perplexed saw the dinosaur in the bag, because he couldn't believe what was in there.

"Maybe the guy who wrote the list this year also got a messy writer and that's why I misread the address." Buck continued as he slowly reached into the bag. It was the toy that his father destroyed a few years ago because he was supposedly too old for it. He stared in astonishment at the little thing. Actually, it had been a doll for his sister when they were both young. But these preferred to play with his building rocks.

Of course, his father didn't like it, he was just wasting his time with something like that. But his mother had made the little doll. That's why he was so attached to it. As a child, he always had a friend with this. Now he hugged the little thing joyfully with his short arms and thought of the past. With his mother he could do what he wanted, she never looked at him like he was a mistake or a bad hunter. She meant everyone had their own speed to learn this skills. How he missed her. It was kind of nice to hold the little toy in the claws. It would be a stupid idea to take the thing home.

"Buck? Can you take care of him for me?" The other one was a little confused, because he certainly didn't know why he should do that. But the little companion just shrugged.

"Why not. It's not a living being like my child, but they'll get on well with each other at home. You can come visit the little one whenever you want." Another growl sounded on the place. But it came neither from Roger, nor from Buck. Apparently, a hungry and slightly larger Raptor had tracked them down.

"So if he eats with us, then the bill is not on me." The weasel said clearly and went on with his companion to quickly disappear from here.


End file.
